Prison Of Silver
by Blaze
Summary: Buffy is trapped in a necklace. BA. Watching my friends grow up and live their lives is painful but this is my curse one I share with Angel.


  
  
Title: Prison of Silver  
  
Author: Blaze  
  
E-mail: [Cordy2k@aol.com]  
  
Disclaimer: I own any one that isn't from the show. I own the plot too.  
  
Distribution: If you want it just ask and you can have it. If you already have permission then just take it.   
  
Dedication: To Every one who has sent me feedback on my resent burst of fic. [Ryan, Sara -lee, Anne, Nicole and last but not least Elizabeth.]  
  
Summary: lovers tiff between two powerful sorcerers' causes Buffy and Angle to be separated but not forever. Let's just say Angel can walk in the sun so I don't have to make everything night. Things may seem bad at times but don't fret!  
  
Time Line: After season five/Two. But Buffy isn't dead. Buffy and Angel are engaged he's still a vampire. Only there's no dawn.  
  
Spoilers: Miner ones I think for Season five of Buffy.  
  
Pairings: B/A, X/A, C/G, and W/T  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Feedback: Do I want feedback? Let me thing about it. OF COURSE.  
  
Author's note: I've just finished all my exams! YAY so I thought I'd get some fic's written. I have loads of ideas. For the future part I'm going to use today's phrases and things, as I don't want to come up with new names for things.  
  
Part One  
  
Angel watched as the beauty beside him slept, her lips curved into a smile showing her dreams held goodness instead of the nightmares she had been having lately.   
  
He reached out a hand and brushed her cheek softly so not as to wake her, he pushed a rebellious strand of hair out of her face.   
  
He traced his thumb over her lips once then took it back and placed it by his side. He leaned over and kissed her eyelids, then her nose then lips.  
  
He heard her heart beat quicken a sign she was waking up.   
  
Buffy stirred and her eyes flickered open catching the sight of her undead fiancé, her sleepy smile grew as she realized her dream was indeed real.  
  
"Hi," she whispered her voice still hoarse with sleep.  
  
"Hey," he whispered back.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" she asked.  
  
"Not long, about an hour."  
  
"You should have woken me," she stated.  
  
"But you looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart, and it gave   
me time to do my favorite hobby."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Watching you sleep," he told her truthfully.  
  
Buffy lifted her head and touched his lips with hers, her arms moved from under the bed sheet and wrapped around his neck.   
  
He maneuvered his body so it was hovering over hers, as their lips stayed fused.   
  
Buffy pulled away with a groan after hearing a knock at the door.  
  
"Ignore it," Angel told her while sucking on her neck.  
  
"As much as I'd love to, it's probably Giles with news on what's happening."  
  
"We'll see him later," Angel told her while moving his lips up to her face again.   
  
The person knocked at the door this time harder.  
  
Buffy's head was spinning and he was knocking at her will power, she put her hand to his mouth and pushed him up gently. "Later." She whispered.   
  
With slayer speed and agility she maneuvered her way off the bed and into her housecoat, then to the door.  
  
"Hello?" She asked talking to the woman who stood on the doorstep, her long black hair dancing in the wind and her sparkling green eyes looking frightened.  
  
"Are you the slayer?" she asked in an English accent.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The slayer, the chosen one."  
  
"Who's asking?" Buffy questioned suspicion in her eyes.  
  
"My name is Melinda, I'm here because I need help."  
  
Buffy looked at the frightened woman and could see she needed help.  
  
"Come in," Buffy said and Melinda crossed the thresh hold.  
  
Buffy led the woman to the sitting room and sat her down, "Can   
I get you anything?"   
  
"No I'm fine, but I need your help and fast before he finds me."  
  
"Who?" Buffy asked sitting next to the woman.  
  
"My husband."  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't help, I deal with the supernatural stuff."  
  
"This is why I came to you, you see we are not the normal couple. We have been married for 2000 years. We are both very powerful sorcerers."  
  
"So what do you need my help with?"  
  
"We've lived very happy lives, we are very much in love. But something changed around ten years ago. We were staying in Scotland at the time, when a young couple accompanied us; they were mortals and know nothing of our supernatural sides.   
  
We got along very well and they had decided to follow us to Australia, Ewan seemed to have taken a liking to me. It was however unrequited love. We were alone the night before we left we had gone for a walk along the river. He told me he found his girlfriend Katie to be insignificant towards me.  
  
I explained it would never work between the two of us as I was deeply in love with Daniel. He said he understood but later on he must have misread the signals as I was saying he was a nice boy and Katie was a lucky woman and he kissed me.  
  
Daniel came out at that very second and I'll never forget the look in his eyes, it was one of betrayal. I pushed Ewan away and ran after Daniel. I explained what had happened and he told me he could see why Ewan had taken a fancy to me. Everything was fine as far as I could tell.   
  
I was wrong though; he seemed to question me whenever I went out without him. As first it was just small things but as years went by it became generally worse. The situation came to a head a month ago. We were in LA and were staying a small hotel. I'd stopped going anywhere on my own and I thought he was beginning to trust me again, until one night I went out for a walk on my own.   
  
I bumped into Ewan, he seemed very surprised to see me and he hugged me hello. That would have been fine if Daniel hadn't followed me. He caused a huge storm to brew. And lightning struck Ewan in the heart striking him dead on the ground before me.  
  
I stared at Daniel and he had this crazed look in his eye. I know I had to get away. I'd heard about you and how you killed the hell god Glorificus and knew you would be able to help. Please tell me you can help," Melinda finished her speech with a low plea.  
  
"But what can I do? I'm the slayer I have no powers."  
  
"I have a spell to make him realize the truth…that I still love him and have never cheated on him. The only problem is that it has to be cast on the night of a full moon. I have to hide until then and keep him away from me. All I ask is for sanctuary."  
  
"Well then you have it. But if he is such a good sorcerer won't he be able to find you?"  
  
"I have hid myself from his radar, but being near you will prevent him from counter acting my spell. You see as a slayer you have this special… power of sorts. You can be like a scrambler."  
  
"Really?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, will you help me?"   
  
"Yes, let me get dressed I'll take you to my watcher."  
  
"Thank you." Melinda said with deep sincerity.   
  
Buffy climbed the stairs and entered their bedroom, to find Angel dressed, "Why are you dressed?"  
  
"I though we were taking Melinda to Giles' place."  
  
"How did…oh you ease dropped."  
  
"Of course."   
  
Buffy took her clothes from the closet and took them to the bathroom, she returned minutes later washed and dressed.  
  
She took Angel's hand and led him down the stairs and into the sitting room where Melinda sat staring off in to space.  
  
"Melinda," Buffy called but the woman seemed to be in her own world. "Melinda," she spoke again this time pocking her on the shoulder.  
  
Melinda jumped off the couch and looked at Buffy, "You scared me."  
  
"Sorry," Buffy apologized.  
  
"No, its okay. I was miles away."  
  
"You looked it. Melinda this is…" Buffy was cut off.  
  
"Angelus, known as Angel."  
  
"How did you know?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You don't hear of the slayer with out her vampire lover with a soul."er."  
  
"Cool," Buffy spoke and stepped into the comforting circle of Angel's arms.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Melinda," Angel told her and held out his hand.  
  
"You too Angel."  
  
"Come on let's get to Giles'."  
  
The three supernatural being's left the Summer's home and headed to the house of the slayers guide.  
  
- - - -  
  
Buffy opened the door with out bothering to knock; she went through the door closely followed by Melinda and Angel.  
  
"Giles," she shouted.  
  
"He's at the shop," a male voice with English accent called.  
  
"Spike, what're you doing here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I ran out of wheatabix came to get Giles' stash," he said moving from the kitchen. "And who are you?" Spike asked giving her a   
devilish grin.  
  
"This is Melinda and you stay away."  
  
"You don't have a soul," Melinda told him with a frown on her face.  
  
"Thank god."   
  
"Don't worry, he can't bite anyone and he helps us fight," Angel   
explained.  
  
"Who is she any way?" Spike asked.  
  
"I am a sorcerer."  
  
"So you are, what do you want?"  
  
"Spike leave it, we're going to the magic shop. Come if you want."  
  
"Nah, Passions is on soon."  
  
"Well bye then.  


- - -

****

Part Two  
  
"So, Buffy is a supernatural scrambler?" Giles asked.  
  
Buffy, Angel and Melinda had arrived at the magic shop soon after leaving Giles' apartment. Willow, Tara and Anya had been there also.   
  
Willow was trying to keep a ball of fire in the air; with Tara's help she was succeeding. Willow and Tara had felt Melinda's power the minute they had entered. The ball flew about and Melinda stopped it and   
distinguished the flame quickly.   
  
Melinda had given Willow and Tara advice on their witchcraft and told Anya she was better off with out the powers.   
  
Melinda had explained her situation to them after being told to by Buffy.  
  
"Indeed, being the slayer she is a magnet for demons and evil. For as long as I've been alive no one has been able to track a slayer down though magic."  
  
"So how did you find her?"  
  
"Through reputation, I've been hearing about Buffy here for a few years now. Ever since she was first called really. She's said to be the strongest slayer."  
  
"I don't know about the strongest ever, but she certainly is up there."  
  
"Hey, I'm here." Buffy defended herself. "So any way, all we have to do is keep her hidden until the next full moon which is two days away."  
  
"Yes indeed, I think the safest thing to do is to let her stay at your place. We can protect the house with a supernatural alarm."  
  
"Okay, no problem."  
  
"We should get started right away," Willow said.  
  
"I agree, Willow Tara collect everything you will need and Anya look after the shop while we're gone."  
  
"Yes sir," she said and gave a mini salute.   
  
They went about gathering what they needed and left the shop quickly.  
  
- - - -  
  
Willow walked around the house with a can of green powder; she shook it as she walked leaving a line of the powder behind her.  
  
Tara walked the opposite way doing the same with a can of blue powder.   
Giles chanted something in a language Buffy couldn't understand.   
  
Melinda sat cross-legged on the grass with a bowl and some ingredients she had chosen from the magic shop. She was talking and mixing.  
  
Willow and Tara crossed paths and stopped and Giles stopped talking.  
  
Willow took a can of red powder and was about to seal the spell when Melinda called for her to stop, and handed her the bowl, inside was a purple powder.  
  
Willow took the bowl and took a hand full of the powder and sprinkled it on to the part where Green and Blue joined. She said a few words and a light jumped out of the boundary high above the house and over the roof knocking the on lookers to the ground. The light fell back down and when it was gone so was the line.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I should have warned you I gave it an extra kick," Melinda told them sheepishly.  
  
"No kidding," Buffy said from her spot in the dirt.  
  
She jumped off the ground and dusted her bottom of the dirt.   
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay, I've got to patrol soon so I've going to be dirty anyway."  
  
Melinda smiled at her then waved her hand; the dirt disappeared from the pants.  
  
"Do you do silk?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I can," she replied seriously.  
  
"I was joking," Buffy told her.  
  
"Oh," Melinda said with a smile.  
  
"Are you guys coming patrolling with us?" Angel asked.  
  
"Nah, we're going to the Movies," Willow said then she and Tara left.  
  
"And I have to get back to the shop to save it from Anya," Giles explained then followed Willow and Tara.  
  
"What about you Melinda?"   
  
"Where you go I go."  
  
"Well that's settled. Come on."  
  
Buffy headed off in the opposite direction the others had gone. Angle and Melinda followed.  
  
- - - -  
  
Melinda had done most of the slaying giving Buffy and Angel a day off. She'd set each vampire or demon that crossed her path on fire.   
They'd left the graveyard early deciding no more where going to be out that night.  
  
When they got to the house Angel made them some food, while Buffy and Melinda made the bed in the guestroom.  
  
They ate the food then retired to their bedrooms.   
  
Melinda couldn't sleep all she could think about was Daniel; times from their lives were playing in her head. Like their wedding day, so long ago yet it felt to her like it was yesterday.   
  
She couldn't help but think about the night when Ewan had been killed by her normally so gentle husband. The look in Ewan's eye as he died stayed in her head, as did the one from Daniel.   
  
Melinda wanted to know what had caused her love to become so insane with jealousy that he would kill an innocent. At first she thought it was just that, jealousy, but after that night she had doubts. Talking to him was out of the question, so she hoped after casting the clarity spell on him he would tell her what would cause him to act in such a horrible way.  
  
- - - -  
  
The night of the full moon arrived and they prepared to cast the spell, early that morning Melinda had left Buffy's side and stayed with Giles so Daniel would be able to detect her.  
  
They arrived at the graveyard at nine o'clock so Melinda could prepare the spell.  
  
A thunderbolt crashed in the ground next to the gang, and a tree fell to the floor blocking the gate out of the cemetery.  
  
A man with hair as blonde as the sun is yellow moved from round the tree, over the gate and stopping in front of them.   
  
Melinda stepped forward to him; "These people are not part of this let them go."  
  
"If they are here they're part of it. I see you found your self a new guy again," he said with fire burning in the depths of his coal black eyes.  
  
Melinda looked at whom he meant, and spotted Xander.  
  
"Him? No Daniel there is only you. You know that. Why are you being like this?"  
  
"Because you are an unfaithful whore."  
  
"How can you say this? I've never been unfaithful once," she told him as a tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"Really, so why did I find you and Ewan together after you made your excuses to leave me."  
  
"We met by accident, I didn't even know he was in the city."  
  
"Likely story."  
  
"It's the truth and I will make you see," she swore.  
  
"By moon light I call the god of love.   
This man is clouded make him see."  
  
"What are you doing? Tell me." Daniel demanded.  
  
"That the love I hold is for him only.  
There is no other.  
  
"Melinda," he growled. "Do not use magic against me."'  
  
"Let him see, let him see."  
  
"Melinda, I warn you."  
  
Melinda took out a small bottle from her pocket and opened it; she dipped her finger into it and drew a circle with her finger.  
  
"I told you."  
  
Daniel muttered something under his breath then held his arm out stretched with his fist balled. This hand began to glow red.  
  
He opened his fist and the glow moved off his hand and flew in Melinda's direction. Melinda never saw it coming, as her mind stayed focused on the spell.  
  
Buffy ran at her and knocked her out of the way, but couldn't move fast enough herself and was hit in the chest with the glowing ball.  
  
Angel looked as his love with a horrified expression on his face; she had started to glow with the ball. Her whole badly became red and then it grew dimmer before flashing to reveal nothing in the space except her cross necklace.  
  
And in the wind you could hear her scream, "Angel."  


****

Part Three  
Angel's knees buckled under him and he fell to the ground with a thud.  
His eyes were fixed onto the cross lying on the floor, "What happened?"   
  
"I don't know," Melinda admitted.  
  
"She's trapped inside the cross," Daniel shouted. "I'm so sorry," he whispered when he reached them.  
  
"Daniel your back," Melinda exclaimed then jumped into his arms. "What happened to you?"  
  
"After I saw you kiss Ewan, I knew it was nothing but it got me thinking about how we've been together so long and that you might be bored with me."  
  
"Are you bored with me?" Melinda asked.  
  
"No, Never!"   
  
"Then why would you think it of me?"  
  
"I don't know, I just did. I was jealous but after I cast a spell wrong I accidentally amplified that jealousy which grew. I was trapped and couldn't get out. Then when I saw you with him I exploded, I didn't mean to kill him," He paused. "But I couldn't stop it, then when you ran I made myself believe you were leaving me for someone else and came looking for you. I was going to trap you in your locket until I could make you love me again. When I hit her, I'm guessing the slayer, I must have shocked my self out of it from taking away a warrior for the powers that be."  
  
"So undo it," Xander said.  
  
"I wish I could but I didn't have time to do a counter spell."  
  
"Well do one," Angel said from the ground in a deep menacing tone.  
  
"It will take time," he told Angel.  
  
"Do it," Angel ordered.  
  
"Okay," Daniel agreed.   
  
Daniel clapped his hands together and he vanished.  
  
Angel picked up the necklace and fastened it around his neck  
  
"Melinda can you help?" Willow asked.  
  
"No, only Daniel will be able to undo this," she explained. "I'm so sorry for doing this to you," She told Angel and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's not your fault," Willow told her.  
  
"Yes it is," Angel spat out and shrugged his shoulder so her hand fell.  
  
Melinda looked down at the ground, "I'll go and see if I can assist Daniel."  
  
Melinda clapped her hands and disappeared as Daniel had.  
  
"Angel what did you say that for?" Xander asked. "It's not her fault."  
  
"If it wasn't for her Buffy would still be here."  
  
"Angel, she didn't do it on purpose."  
  
"No, but I can't see that at the moment," Angel told them and then left the cemetery.  
  
"What's got into him, he's normally the first to see the good in someone."  
  
"He's hurting, he's never been able to see straight when it comes to Buffy."  
  
"Your right," Willow agreed.  
  
"We should go to the shop and do some research."  
  
- - - -  
  
Darla moved from behind the tree she had been hiding behind, she smiled after she heard every word.  
  
Darla made her way to Willies and beat some information out of him.  
She stood out side the window of the building Willie had told her about, and smiled.  
  
- - - -  
  
Melinda materialized in the Summer's residence and wandered around to find Angel.  
  
"Angel," she celled.  
  
"In here," he replied.  
  
She went into their bedroom to see him sitting on their bed with pictures of Buffy scattered around him on the bed.  
  
"Daniel told me he's nearly worked out the spell. He'll come as soon as he has it."  
  
"Okay," he told her not looking up.  
  
"I'll go then," she said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Melinda clapped her hands and returned to the place where Daniel was working on the spell.  
  
Angel looked up as she left and his eyes were watery with tears.  
  
- - - -  
  
Melinda gasped when she entered the room she had left Daniel; the place was a mess indicating there had been a struggle.   
  
She saw a hand reaching out from under a table; she made her way to it and screamed when she saw him.  
  
His throat was ripped out and lay next to him, blood pooled around his body.  
  
She clapped her hands and re-materialized in the magic shop and   
collapsed on the floor in a flood of tears.  
  
Giles jumped up and ran to her side, "Melinda, what's the matter?"  
  
"Dead," she got out.  
  
"Pardon?" Giles asked.  
  
"He's dead."  
  
"Who?"   
  
"Dan... Dan…Daniel," she managed to say through sobs.  
  
"Oh god, how?"   
  
"Vam… pire."  
  
"Oh god, what about Buffy?"  
  
"What about Buffy?" she screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry Melinda," Giles apologized.  
  
He pulled her into his arms and let her cry.  
  
- - - -  
  
"So there's no way to release Buffy!" Giles explained to a too calm Angel.   
  
"Did you hear me?"   
  
Angel nodded his head slowly.  
  
Before anyone could say or do anything Angel had picked up his glass and threw it at the wall, he smashed all the object on the side cabinet then punched the wall causing his fist to pass through the wall. He let out an inhuman cry.  
  
"Angel, stop this Buffy wouldn't have wanted you to act this way."  
  
"No, what would she want me to do? Come on tell me," he yelled.  
  
Angel pulled his bloody fist from the wall and slammed it back in but next to the previous whole.  
  
"Not this."  
  
"Really," Angel said then stormed out of the house.  
  
Angel walked, anger pushing him on. He arrived at the place Melinda found Daniel's body. He sniffed that air and smelt his sire.  
  
Angel growled, then turned and slammed the door shut.  
  
He ran as fast as his dead legs could carry him to the master's old lair.   
  
His feet pounded the floor and water splashed up his legs. He almost fell through the door into the main room.   
  
He looked around the room and found Darla lay across it wearing nothing but a Towel covering her mid section. She looked at him and lazily climbed off the bed and sauntered to Angel and jumped on him kissing his lips.  
  
Angel pushed her off with all of his strength.  
  
"Still like it rough Angel?" Darla asked. "I knew you'd come back to me the minute that little bitch was out of the picture."  
  
"Yeah I've come to you but not for the reason you think," he told her in a deathly calm voice.  
  
"Angel?" Darla questions with confusion on her face.  
She looked into his eyes and began to crawl back, "What are you?"  
  
"Your worst nightmare!" Angel stated.  
  
Darla scrambled to her feet and ran, Angel came up in front of her and grabbed her pulling her body flush against is.   
  
"I didn't say you could run," he told her.  
  
"Angel, what happened to you?"  
  
"Let's just say I lost hold of my link to the world," he told her.  
  
Angel threw her forward.  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
"I want revenge," he told her and before she could react he pulled out   
Mr. Pointy and threw it at her heart.  
  
Darla burst into dust and Angel smiled, he tapped Mr. Pointy and placed the stake in his jacket.  
  
Angel walked out of the room and out of the lair; he ended up back at his and Buffy's house. He lay on their bed and fell asleep dreaming of her  
  
- - - -  
  
Willow stepped into the room carefully; it had been exactly a week since Buffy's entrapment in her silver prison. Angel had not left the room since that day.  
  
"Angel," Willow whispered.  
  
"Go away," he whispered back.  
  
"Angel I have something to tell you," she told him.  
  
Angel sat up in the bed with hope in his eyes.  
  
"No, not that. We haven't found away to get her back. But there is a time window where you can see her."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Once a year, from the night it happened."  
  
Angel sank back into the bed.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Go a head."  
  
"If you'd have been trapped instead of her what would you want her to do?"  
  
"Live her life," Angle answered honestly.  
  
"Well then, get out of this room and have a shower."  
  
"In time, I'm not ready to leave her yet."  
  
"I understand, but when you're ready I'll be here for you."  
  
"Thank you Willow," he told her.   
  
Willow was about to leave when Angel called her.   
  
"Tell Melinda I don't blame her and that I'm sorry, for blaming her and   
that I'm sorry for her loss."  
  
"I will," Willow promised.  
  
- - - -  


Part Four [year 1]  
  
Angel lit the candles around the room, and clicked the play button on the Hi-fi. The soft music drifted around the room.  
  
He took the necklace from around his neck and placed it on to the center of the bed.  
  
"I'm waiting my love," he whispered.  
  
"I'll be there soon," he heard her gentle voice in the wind.  
  
He stared impatiently at the necklace and eventually it glowed a soft white and a figure appeared on the bed.  
  
"Buffy," he breathed.  
  
"Angel."  
  
She jumped off the bed and into his arms where they both had a death grip on the other.  
  
"It's been so long," he told her.  
  
"Too long," she added.  
  
Their lips met in a frantic kiss, and they moved back until the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell back.  
  
- - - -  
  
She woke up with feeling in her body, something she hadn't experienced in a long time.  
  
She felt like she was being watched and opened her eyes to see Angel looking at her.  
  
"Hey," she greeted him.  
  
He leaned down and gave her a breathtaking kiss.  
  
"What's it like?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well its kind of hard to explain. Its like all my body's numb and I can't feel anything. I'm aware of what's going on but I'm not. Its too hard to explain."  
  
"I can't wait another year to be with you again," Angel told her.  
  
"Me either," she replied her voice thick with emotion. "But there's no other way."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I only have half an hour left, I can't believe I wasted precious time sleeping."  
  
"Well I did tire you out."  
  
"Yeah, you did," she agreed with a grin on her face.  
  
"I'll find a way," he told her suddenly going serious.  
  
"I know you will, but in the mean time, find someone. Don't be alone."  
  
"Never, Buffy I don't know how you could even think that I could,   
knowing where you are. I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes."  
  
"I know you will," she told him and grazed his cheek with her hand.  
  
"I'll keep you next to my heart always."  
  
She snuggled next to him, enjoying the feel of his body next to hers.  
  
They stayed like that until a brilliant light consumed the room and Buffy was placed back into her sliver prison.  
  
- - - -  


****

Part Five [Year Three]  
  
"Willow, you look beautiful," Buffy told her friend.  
  
They stood in the sitting room of Giles' house; Willows stood dressed in an elegant White Dress. Her hair hung loose and curled.   
  
"Thank you Buffy, I'm glad you could be here."  
  
"Me to, I'm glad you held the ceremony on this day."  
  
"How could I have my wedding with out my best bud present?"  
  
Buffy hugged Willow tight to her then rested her head on Willows shoulder.  
  
"Be happy," Buffy told her.  
  
"I will. Now come on maid of honor."  
  
Willow took Buffy's hand and led her on to the path out side, then to the altar.  
  
Tara stood waiting in front of the high priestess in the same gown as Willow but hers was lined in sliver.  
  
The ceremony was Beautiful and by night Buffy had said her good byes to her friends then managed to sneak off with Angel.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked when they'd reached the park.  
  
"Yeah?" she turned to see Angle on his knee.  
  
"I know we're already engaged, but I felt I needed to do this again.   
  
Xander and Anya had their time last year, Willow and Tara this year. I want it to be our turn, what do you say to this time next year?"  
  
"I'd love to," Buffy gushed and kneeled down and hugged him. "Willow knows what dress I want. I'll been waiting."  
  
Angel's arms wrapped around him-self as she disappeared.  
  
- - - -   


****

Part Six [Year 4]  
  
Buffy stood in front of the mirror turning side to side to get a better look at her-self in it. Her wedding dress fit her perfectly. Not being able to eat or do anything for year after year was good for a woman getting married, as it meant that the dress would always fit.  
  
Willow tapped her shoulder and sat her down on the chair. Willow took the make up brush and touched up Buffy's make up. She then took a comb and tucked in a few stray pieces that looked as if they were going to fall, the hair spray was next and Buffy coughed with the amount Willow used.  
  
"Sorry," She apologized.  
  
"Are you girlies ready?" Xanders happy voice asked from around the door.  
  
"Yeah, Xander you can come in."  
  
"Wow," was all he could say when he caught sight of her.  
  
Buffy blushed at the intense gaze, "Stop it your married." Willow told him.  
  
"A guy can look," Xander defended himself.  
  
"I wouldn't let Anya hear you saying that."  
  
Xander grinned then began to leave, "Come on."  
  
Buffy and Willow followed him and Buffy took Giles arm as he led her up the aisle.   
  
There weren't many people at the wedding, but it was what they wanted. Quiet, with close family.   
  
The ceremony seemed to be over before anyone could blink and before they realized it the priest had said, "You may kiss the bride," and it was over.  
  
Angle leaned in and touched her lips; the kiss was chaste but sweet.  
The gang clapped and cheered, Buffy and Angel pulled away to look at them.  
  
"Finally," Xander spoke.  
  
Later on they stood on the dance floor of the bronze in the safety of each other's arms, a slow song played from the DJ station.  
  
The song ended and they couple made their way to the door, Buffy said goodbye for the year.  
  
They went to their house and had the only honeymoon they would have.  
  
- - - -   


****

Part Seven [year 10]  
  
Ten Years had passed and Buffy had appeared every year, once a year. She and Angel would spend the day with their friends then the night belonged to them.  
  
The day was sacred to the Scooby gang; they made a big deal out of it. No matter where they were or what life had brought them they would all come together.  
  
Angel traveled a lot but would go to Sunnydale and see his old friends.   
The gang had grown since the day it happened.   
Angel stepped into the busy room and took note of who was there.  
  
Willow sat on the chair by the window with Tara on the arm, her stomach round indicating her second child. The couple had two between them. Both girls one with Willows red hair and the other with light brown hair.   
  
Xander and Anya sat on the couch, their son Matt sitting on Anya's lap.   
Cordelia had never married or had children but she seemed happy, her career had taken off. She had become an established actress and made it her job to help actresses who were treated badly.  
  
Gunn also hadn't married but his relationship with a demon hunter seemed to be going well. He ran Angel Investigates funded by Cordelia and whatever money they earned though the business.   
  
Wesley had passed away the year before, his marriage to a woman he had known for three day's before they had tied the knot, had gone down hill. She had asked him for a divorce, the same day he had gone hunting on his own and after a fateful encounter with a powerful vampire, he had been killed.  
  
Giles had moved back to England and took his old job as the curator of the British museum.   
  
Oz had followed his love for music and had finally received a contract. He wasn't famous but he had a small following.   
  
Last but not least was Spike; he stayed in Sunnydale for a while and even went to the meeting every year but stopped after a while. He'd told them he was going to travel like Angel, but wouldn't return every year. The impotent vampire still loved the trapped slayer very much and seeing her each time and in Angel's arms crippled him. He'd rather never be able to lay eyes on her again then have to see her with him.  
  
But on this very day their lives were forgotten, and their friend was brought back to them.  
  
Buffy followed Angel in and stood next to him; Willow was the first to notice their arrival. Even in her state of pregnancy she still managed to beat everyone to Buffy.  
  
Buffy was engulfed into a group hug, which even Cordelia joined in.  
  
"Now the party can begin," Gunn announced.  
  
They talked about what had happened, since the last time they met. Filling Buffy in on every detail possible. This way she didn't feel like her life was slipping away.  
  
"Mommy," the red head asked Willow.  
  
"Yes honey?"  
  
"Why does Aunt Buffy only see us once a year?"  
  
"Well, Her and Uncle Angel like to travel. And we made a pact on this day   
many years ago that we would all meet on this day no matter what," Willow touched up the truth.  
  
"Oh, Okay."  
  
When the clock struck nine everyone knew Buffy and Angel would leave. This was their time.   
  
Angel walked his blind folded wife up the stairs to their bedroom.  
He slipped off the blindfold and her gazed landed on a bed full of petals, and a room lit with candles.  
  
"Wow," Buffy breathed.  
  
"Well it is our six year wedding anniversary."  
  
"Too much talking," Buffy told him the jumped into his arms.  
  
- - - -  


****

Part Eight [Year 15]  
  
Angel set the necklace down on the bed as he did the same time ever year, and sat back and waited.  
  
Buffy appeared seconds later and stretched her muscles.   
  
They had a routine that they followed; Buffy would come then get changed. They would go slaying for an hour so she could work out the kinks in her body.  
  
Then it was time for their annual meeting in Giles' old house where Xander and Anya now lived.  
  
The children would be sent to stay with friends, as Buffy and Angel never aging would make them suspicious so after about the age of nine they had not seen their Aunt Buffy or Uncle Angel.   
  
They went to the house and Buffy would be told about what happened since the year before, at first she had loved to hear all the stories about how the kids had done things or about how Willow had botched another spell. But now she felt sad. Not being they're made her feel like she had lost touch.   
  
Buffy and Angel had been bombarded with photos and videos of the children and special occasions.  
  
They left as usual at nine and had their fun.  
  
The only person she felt she hadn't lost was Angel, sure he'd changed but the connection still existed and she knew it would never be broken.   
  
Travelling with him seeing what he saw from day to day probably helped her along with him talking to her every night. She remembered a time he'd been talking to her in the necklace and a waiter had interrupted him   
asking if he was okay. The memory made her laugh.  
  
The time came as normal where she left him alone and went back to her prison of silver. Leaving him always saddened her but she was happy that she got go be with him even if she couldn't actually be with him.  
  
Before she left she almost told him not to return to Sunnydale the next year, she didn't think she could bear seeing her friends again. They had changed so much; parenthood and marriage had changed them a lot.   
  
She missed Xanders immature nature and Willows shy self.   
  
She was also jealous of them, for being able to go out and live their lives   
and to be with the one they love.   
  
But she had to go; she knew it, as she would regret it in the long run. No matter how much they had changed they would always be the same people. The boy who had, had a crush on her since the moment they met and who could always make her smile. The girl who showed her what real friendship was after she first moved.   
  
- - - -  


Part Nine [Year 20]  


And twenty years later she had kept her promise and every year she still saw them and every year she laughed when inside she felt like crying.  


Angel took her hand and kissed it lightly on the back as they walked through the door. The house was quiet unlike every other year.  


The looked around and there was no one in sight the house was dark.  


"Where is everyone?" Buffy asked.  


"I don't know, there's no one here."  
"This is really strange. For thirty years we've been coming here and they've not missed one year."  


"May be something happened."  


"Oh god no," Buffy whispered.  


"We should wait here, someone will come soon."  


Angel sat on the couch and Buffy snuggled up next to him.   


Angel heard the door handle turn and looked over to see who it was, the light flashed on and three people entered.  


"What are you doing in my house," one of them demanded.  


"We were waiting for some friends."  


"Oh really, and who may they be?"  


"This is still Xander and Anya Harris' place isn't it?"  


"Yes, and who might you be?"  


"I'm Buffy and this is Angel."  


"No way, those people are my parents age."  


"Oh my god you're Matt. You look so much like Xander."  


"Who are you, and how do you know my father."  


"I've told you who we are, where's Xander? We meet here every year."  


"He's at the hospital my mother was in a car accident."  


"Tanya?" Buffy asked the red head.  


Buffy finally knew who they were, Matt, Tanya and Elizabeth. Xander's son and Willow's Daughters.  


"Yes!"   


"Oh god Willow. What happened?"  


"They were in a car accident, Tara's fine but Willow has server injuries."  


"Oh God," Buffy whispered.  


"Buffy it's okay, I'm sure she'll be fine."  


"Take me to the hospital."  


Buffy and Angel pushed past the three children.  


"Hey," Matt shouted.  


"Who were they?" Tanya asked after Buffy and Angel had pulled away.  


"Some weird people, we really should lock the door."  


- - -  


Buffy rushed into the hospital and asked the nurse at the front desk where she could find Willow. The nurse gave her directions and she and Angel went to the room.  
They reached the room and found Xander, Anya, Cordelia and Gunn sat in chairs out side the room.   


"Xander," Buffy called from the end of the corridor.  
Xander's head whipped to the side, "Buffy."  


"What happened?" she asked when she reached him.  


"They were driving down for the meeting when they had a head on collision with a drunk driver. She's pretty bad."  


Buffy pulled Xander to her and hugged him; Angel went to Cordelia and hugged her.  


"Where's Giles?" Angel asked his old friend.  


"He died after the visit last year, I think that's all he was holding on for, to see her one last time."  


"And now Willow, how is she going to react?"  


Buffy let go of Xander and took a step back.  


"Can we see her?"  


"Tara's in there now, only one visitor at a time."  


"Oh."  


Buffy sat on the arm of Xander's chair and when he sat she leaned her head on his shoulder.  


"What would we do with out her?" Buffy asked.  


"I don't know, I don't want to know."  


"If I'm gone before she wakes up tell her I love her."  


"She knows Buffy, we all do."  


"Tell her if she doesn't come to the party next year, I'll kill her."  


Xander made a noise between a sob and a laugh, "I promise."  


"Dad," a male voice called from down the corridor.  


"Matt."  


Matt and the two women went and stood in front of the older people, Matt noticed the girl on Xanders chair.  


"Who is that? They were at your house."  


"This is, well, Willows friend."  


"She said her name was Buffy and that's Angel."  


"No, they were pulling your leg. They were Willows students from when she was a teacher."  


"Oh."  


"Xander?" Buffy asked confused.  


"Can I talk to you for a minute?"  


"Sure," Buffy replied.  


Xander led her around the corner and into the waiting room.  


"I'm just going to get some coffee," Matt announced.  


"I'll help," Tanya said.  


They went down the same path Xander had taken Buffy and stood outside the room.  


"What's going on?" Buffy asked.  


"They don't know about you."  


"What?"  


"We've never told any of the children about what happened. They know about you but think you live far away."  


"You mean you've lied about everything? That's why you stopped bringing them to the meeting isn't it?"  


"Yeah, we though it might look strange how you and Angel never aged."  


"You said it was because you wanted to spend time with us alone."  


"We don't want them to know about our lives before they were born. We want them to have normal lives, not the world we grew up in."  


"You could have walked away any time Xander."  


"I didn't want to walk away not after I knew about the evil, and I know they'd want to help to. I didn't want their life to be surrounded by darkness."  


"So you've lied to them."  


"Not lied just hid the truth."  


"You mean like Matt's mother was a demon and that Tanya, Julie and Elizabeth are all half witches. Are you ashamed of me?"  


"Never Buffy, but what were we supposed to tell them? Oh your Aunt Buffy is the vampire slayer and after two sorcerers had a fight she got trapped in a necklace and can only appear once a year, oh and not to mention your Uncle Angel is a vampire with a soul and they are in love."  


"Yes, as a matter of fact. How have you managed to keep them safe all this time?"  


"We gave them strict curfews and made them wear crosses. Willow and Tara cast a spell on them to keep vampires away."  


"Don't get me wrong Xander they're your children but what if your parents were the Scooby gang and kept everything from you?"  


"I wouldn't know the different would I? Buffy it's over and done with, just go along with the story and nothing will change."  


"I'll go along with it but I'm not happy about it."  


Tanya and Matt looked at each other with confused expressions then quickly carried on down the corridor to the coffee machine.  


Buffy and Xander left the room and walked back to Willows room, the tension between them could have been cut with a knife.  


Buffy went to Angel and stood in his arms and explained the situation.  


They'd spent the entire day at the hospital and still there was no word on willow, Angels watch beeped showing it was nine o'clock.  


They said their good byes, but as Buffy was walking away Angel whispered to Xander, "Do you know how you've made her feel? Like her life meant nothing. And she thinks you're ashamed of her."   


The Scooby gang sat in silence after Buffy and Angel left until Matt shattered it when he asked his dad a question.  


"Dad? What's the Scooby gang?"  


"What?"  


"Tanya and I listened in on your conversation."  


"You shouldn't have heard that."  


"Dad we're twenty five I think we can decided what we can and can't hear."  


"That was Buffy and Angel wasn't it?" Tanya asked.  


"Yes," Cordelia answered for him.  


"Cordelia," Xander warned.  


"I always said they should have been told, to know who they are," Cordelia told him. "Tell Willow I was here but left because the company was stale."  


Cordelia stormed out of the hospital with Gunn.  


  * - - -  


Buffy remembered the argument like it was yesterday, well for her it sort of was.   


The next year on her visit she had re-met the children and answered all their questions. The atmosphere between herself and Xander had been less than pleasant. Willow had recovered from the accident after an operation but a month later she had died after unforeseen complications resulting because of the operation.   


Tara didn't show up for the reunion, but sent her apologies saying how she couldn't face it with out Willow.  


Cordelia had surprised them all with news of her and Gunn's engagement; she had explained that after last year their friendship grew.   


"We not getting any younger," Gunn had said and received as small slap from Cordelia.  


Oz also gave them news; his younger girlfriend was pregnant. They may be twenty years difference between them but they seemed very much in love. Claire seemed nice from what Buffy had been told about her.  


"So there is going to be a little werewolf running around?" Buffy had asked him.  


But he didn't reply verbally but gave her a look that was all Oz.   


Buffy and Angel later visited Willows grave and placed a flower on it, "I'll miss you."  


Buffy's time was up and after one last kiss she was placed in her prison.  


- - - -  


Part Ten [year 100]  


Angel sat patiently awaiting her arrival; over one hundred years she had been imprisoned in the necklace and nothing had changed.  


No counter spell could be done and Melinda hadn't figured out how to release her.  


He and Melinda had stayed in contact all this time, once a year she would give him an update but there was still no news.   


Angel had given up travelling after seeing every place twice, three times and then four, he became bored and decided to settle back down in Sunnydale.  


They hadn't been back there in twenty years. Seeing no point as the old gang was dead and they weren't that close to the children.  


He'd been helping the slayer for six months when he could help. Slayers these days tended to have friends and go to school, Angel guessed after The Watchers Council evaluated all the good Buffy had done against the others they had found her way to be better. So they allowed their charges to indulge in a normal life. They did how ever still take them at birth, the one thing they didn't like about Buffy's life was the family issue deciding that the parents would have too much pull with the children causing them to stop patrolling and not do as much training due to family time. Friends were allowed but were not allowed to know about the slayers secret, if the friends found out then they were made to move.  


The current slayer did however have friends who knew. Her watcher reminded him very much of Giles. The watcher cared for his charge like a father would a daughter as he had raised her since birth.  


Spike lived here again too, he'd met a half demon by the name of Maeling and they seemed happy.   


Buffy's form appeared on the bed and Angel moved to her side.  


"Hey," he greeted.  


"Hi."  


"What do you have planned?"  


"I though maybe a walk, dinner, a movie and then our fun," he said with a grin.   


"Sounds great," she told him. "But first, I need a shower and a change of clothes. Care to join me?" she asked with a coy smile.  


Buffy ran off into the bathroom closely followed by Angel.  


- - - -  


They'd decided to skip the movie and do some more slaying; they were walking through the graveyard, hand in hand.  


They stopped suddenly when someone shouted Slayer.  


Buffy turned around to see Spike.  


"Spike! How the devil are you?" Buffy asked as she was engulfed in a hug.  


Spike had avoided her for so long but since he had found Maeling he'd been able to tolerate being around her. He knew the love would never fade, but his love for Maeling grew every day and he knew she was the one for him.  


"Hands off the wife," Angel said jokingly.  


"Hey sorry man couldn't help myself."  


"Don't blame you."  


"So where's Mae?"  


"Around here somewhere."  


"Here," a female voice called.  


"Come'er ducks there's someone I'd like you to meet."  


A tall leggy brunette with brown eyes came from behind some bushes dressed all in black.  


"Mae this is Buffy, Buffy this is Mae."  


"Nice to meet you," Buffy told her.  


"Yeah, you too. You're all Angel talk's about."  


"All good I hope?"  


"He's never said a bad word against you."  


Buffy kissed him on the cheek; "I have him well trained."  


"Yeah, maybe you could give me some tips so I can do the same with Spike here."  


Spike and Angel looked at each other and the girls laughed.  


"We're kidding," Buffy told them.  


The men looked relieved.  


"So what're you up to?" Spike asked.  


"Just patrolling."  


"Need some company?" he asked.  


"Sure."  


Angel placed his arm over Buffy's shoulder and she put hers around his waist.  
They walked into the graveyard; the vampires and half demon stayed back and let Buffy do all the slaying.   


"You're a lot stronger than I remember," Spike told her.  


"I feel it, every time I come out I feel the smallest bit stronger."  


"Weird."  


"I know it's not like I can do anything while I'm in there, I can just watch and not even all the time."  


"Maybe it's age, from fifteen until twenty one your powers grew."  


"Yeah, I never though of that."  


Angel's watch beeped and the looked at each other and smiled.  


"We're going to go now, three hours until I leave."  


"Till next life Fluffy," Spike teased.  


"Till next time William the wussy."  


They hugged and Buffy and Angel left.  


- - - -  


"So Slayer, what do you want to do tonight?" Angel asked with a smile.  


"I don't know. May be when we get home I'll think of something."  


- - - -  


Part Eleven  


Janine watched as Angel and the girl carried on down the street. She had been patrolling when she spotted Angel and was about to say 'hi' when she heard him call the girl he was with 'Slayer'. Janine decided something strange was going on and followed them.  
At a safe distance she watched as they went in to Angels house and saw them go up the stairs through the window.   


"Weird," she whispered.  


Janine crouched there for a moment before leaving.  


- - - -  


"I'm telling you Jeffrey he called her slayer."  


Janine paced the room, emphasizing with her hands as she spoke.  


"Maybe it was…" he cleared his throat clearly looking embarrassed. "A fantasy."  


"I don't think so, I can't explain it but there was something weird about her."  


"Could it be jealousy?" a dark haired girl asked.  


"No," Janine said.  


"Really? I though you had the hots for him."  


"Lorna, shush."  


"But…"  


"Anyway, there was something weird about her."  


"About who?" Angel asked when he entered the library.  


"No, one," Janine told him.  


"That girl you were with last night," Lorna told him just after Janine had spoken.  


"Lorna."   


"What about her?" Angel asked.  


"You called her a Slayer," Lorna said before Janine could quiet her.  


"Well I don't normally call her that I was just teasing her."  


"See, what did I tell you," Jeffery told her.  


"But I felt something, like there was some sort of…connection."  


"Well you would. Slayers normally do."  


"What?" Jeffery asked.  


"I said Slayers normally have a connection. They don't know what it means but it's there."  


"But, how can she be a slayer? I'm the slayer, you know the one girl."  


"She is a slayer also.  


"I'm afraid that is impossible Angel, there can only be one girl."  


"I thought you said you knew about my past."  


"I do."  


"But you didn't know there were two slayers."  


"That's because it's impossible. Look Angel we're going around in circles. Why don't you just explain?"  


"Okay. Over a hundred years ago there was only one slayer. But while fighting the vampire known as the master she died. She was brought back through CPR as the master only had a sip and left her to drown. But in the brief period she was gone another slayer was activated."  


"I thought that was a myth."  


"No it's very true I was there."  


"So how come we've never seen the other slayer?" Janine asked.  


"Jeffery when we first met and I told you who I was you told me that you know all about me. Then why don't you know any of this?"  


"I do know about you, your sire is called Darla. You were made in the eighteenth century, and you regained your soul. From what I recall reading in the Watcher's Diary of Rupert Giles, you fed off a gypsy girl and they cursed you with a soul. And that you fight for the side of good."  


"That's all you know? Giles didn't say anything else?"  


"No. What else is there to know?"  


"A lot, I wonder why that's all it says?"  


"Maybe Giles thought the rest was personal," Spike said coming through the door.  


"You knew about the other slayer as well Spike?" Lorna asked.  


"Yes love I did. She was always great at kicking my arse."  


"That she was," Angel agreed.  


"What was the slayers name? The one that died creating the new slayer?"  


"Buffy Summers."  


"I've heard her mentioned. Oh yes I recall her now. She had a great many victories in her life; the master was one of the first when she was…sixteen if I'm not mistaken. If I recall correctly she died when she was twenty-one. Glorificus the hell god was her last great victory."  


"She didn't die!" Spike stated.  


"But she must have."  


"Nope, she isn't dead to this day," Angel, confirmed.  


"But how?" Jeffery asked.  


"Well that story belongs to peaches here."   
Angel went to the table and sat down facing Jeffrey; Spike sat on the table at the side.  


"It all started after a demon named Whistler found me, he told me I had a choice. Be a bum or help the slayer. I chose to help the slayer. We met fell in love and after a lot of heartache we separated. We met a little while after she defeated Glory my curse was fixed and the powers that be had granted me the prize of walking in the daylight. After a lot of talking we got engaged. Just after her twenty-first birthday a sorcerer named Melinda came to us for help. Her husband had gone…for lack of better words, insane. He was so jealous and she feared for her safety. She was casting a spell on him to make him see that she had always been faithful to him, but as she was casting it he did a spell that would trap her in a locket. Buffy jumped in the way and she ended up trapped in the silver cross I have given her when we first met. The sorcerer that trapped her was murdered so he couldn't reverse the spell. She has only had one day a year on the day she was trapped of freedom to be allowed to be here with us."  


"Wow," Lorna breathed.  


"So the slayer is trapped for eternity in a necklace?"  


"Yes," Angel answered and pulled the cross from under his shirt.  


"She must be a great woman for you to stick by her all this time."  


"She is."   


"She even reformed me," Spike put in.  


"And believe me that wasn't an easy job."  


Angel jumped off his chair and stared with shock on his face of the person who spoke.  


"Slayer?" Spike asked.  


"It's me, in the flesh."  


"How?" Spike asked.  


"All I know is that the end of days is coming."  


"Oh no," exclaimed Jeffrey.  


"Exactly my reaction," she told him. "Angel?" Buffy asked turning her attention to her husband. "You'll catch flies if you stay like that."  
Angel reached forward and pulled her flush against his body and squeezed her tight, "as much as I love this I need to breathe."  


"Sorry," he whispered in her ear.  


"End of days? What's that? Besides how it sounds," Janine asked.  


"No one really knows. Only that there will be a war and all the warriors for good will help fight. The out come is very uncertain."  


"How are you here?" Angel asked.  


"Well from what I can gather I was supposed to be here. The necklace thing was a good thing."  


"You mean they did that to you so you could be here for the war?"  


"No, Daniel imprisoning me wasn't part of the plan it was however a good way to get me here."  


"So the wars beginning?"  


"Yes, a key player, a witch by the name of Pamela Haliwel killed a demon who was the leader of its race. They want revenge and they mean business, they've enlisted many other races."  


"One witch killing one demon is going to be the cause of the war?"  


"Yes, well not her alone. The powers have good have been picking away at the demon numbers and the demons think enough is enough."  


"So what do we do?" Lorna asked.  


"We fight."  


The room fell silent, as the occupants were lost in their own thought.  


- - - -  


Part Twelve  


Buffy stood at the top of the cliff with Angel by her side, they looked over the burning city.  


The war had begun a day after the time Buffy returned and had lasted seven long years.   


The city was on fire, only in the very least there were two building's left. Everything had been destroyed.   
But this day was different to every other day that had passed in seven years this day would bring the sun. A black cloud had covered it throwing the world into darkness.   


The last demon warrior fell three hours ago and finally the war was ended.  


The world had been made aware of the evil it and many humans had joined the fight.   


They would however forget that it was demons they were fighting and believe it was a human enemy. Not specific countries but a selection of humans with no cause only wishing to cause havoc.   


Angel placed his arm around her should and kissed her head, then leaned his head on hers.  


"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked referring to the sun.  


"Yes."  


Angel began to shake and fell to the floor in a fit; Buffy was by his side in an instant.  


"Angel," She yelled.  


"Slayer," Spike shouted and kneeled by her. "What's happening?" he asked.  


"I don't know," she sobbed. "We were standing here talking and he fell."  


"I've never seen anything like this happen, we need to get him out of here."  


Spike heaved Angel over his shoulder in a fireman's lift, and ran for cover before the rays of sunlight could make him burst into flames.  


Spike lay him on the floor of some random shelter, and Buffy went to his side immediately. The building was smoldering from the fire and smoke lingered in the air.   


Angel showed no signs of getting better and Buffy screamed.  


"Why," she yelled head facing the sky. "Why? Can't you give us a break just once? We've given up our lives for you."  


As Buffy finished her speech Angel stopped convulsing and laid still.  


"Angel? Angel?" Buffy called softly and took his head in her lap stroking his hair gently.  


"What happened?" She asked Spike.  


"I don't have a clue but I do know he's not dead, because if he was he'd be dust right now."  


"Come back to me Angel? We finally have time."  
Angel's eyes snapped over and an expression of panic clouded his handsome features, his mouth opened and his eyes bulged.  


"Angel?" Buffy asked scared for him.  


"Buffy I hear a heartbeat and I don't mean yours."  


Buffy looked at him and watched at his chest rose and fell.  


"Oh god he's alive. He's alive."   


"Buffy?" Angel whispered.  


"I'm here, I'm here and I'll never leave you again," Buffy promised.  


The sun set that day, with the knowledge it would rise again the next day.  


The slayer held her ex-vampire lover in her arms and knew everything was finally going to be okay.  


The End.  
  



End file.
